


Never Let You Go

by Macadamians



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamians/pseuds/Macadamians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

You were visiting your parents to celebrate your father’s retirement. You were so excited to visit with them again. So excited that they finally get to meet your boyfriend. Your parents knew of that you were in a relationship but, they’ve never actually met him. You’ve told them about him plenty of times, mostly to your mother because your father will always think that no one is good enough for his little girl. He would always scoff or roll his eyes when you would tell them about him during skype calls. You decided that the only way for your father to actually like Jacob (even a little) was for them to meet. Ah, Jacob Frye, the love of your life. You don’t think you’ve been happier with anyone than you are now. Jacob is the most intriguing man you’ve ever met. He had a twin sister named Evie. He always knew how to make you smile and laugh. He knew exactly what you liked and what you didn’t like. He knew almost everything there was to know about you. You two met about a year ago.   
One morning you were walking down to the local flower shop to get a new bouquet for your home. This time you were thinking of getting a bouquet of yellow tulips and irises. You just thought the colors looked good together. As you were giving your order to the kind lady behind the counter your order, you noticed someone barge in the doors of the shop and hide behind a shelf of birthday and thank you cards. The lady at the counter didn’t seem to fazed by the man’s actions. In fact, she seemed to be expecting it. Then you saw a woman run past the shop. She looked like she wanted to kill someone. Probably chasing after this man, you thought. The young woman behind the counter sighed and went to the back to finish your order. Her name was Clara, if you remember correctly. The man behind the shelf peered out then stood to his full height. He was quite tall, well taller than you. Everyone was taller than you. He was also handsome. You noticed he had a scar on his right eyebrow and another one on his left cheek. Then his eyes fell on you and smirked. That’s probably what got you in this relationship. All it took was him to smirk at you and you were already smitten. When you realized you were staring at him you quickly turned away and stared at the back wall. Don’t come over here. Don’t come over here. Don’t come over here, you pleaded with yourself. You didn’t need to have this extremely handsome man coming over to you and seeing you blush like the red roses in the store. But it was too late, the man had already caught you staring. You could hear him walking over to you. “Hello there. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” Completely caught off guard by the wonderful English accent he spoke with, you slowly turned around to be met by curious hazel eyes. “Uh…” That’s all you can say is “Uh”?!, you cursed to yourself. He raised a scarred eyebrow at your response. “Uh,” you cleared your throat really quick then continued. “Hello. I was just getting me some flowers. I actually come here a lot, but I’ve never seen you before either.” Wow, that actually came out as a complete a coherent sentence! “Oh, where are my manners? My name is Jacob Frye. Nice to meet you…” He trails off, with his hand extended towards you for a handshake. Oh you forgot to introduce yourself to too! “Y/n L/n” you say quickly shaking his hand. Instead of a normal handshake between people who have just met, Jacob gently grabs yours and pulls it up to his lips for a quick kiss. You just stared wide eyed at him. As soon as he lets your hand fall away from his, Clara steps out from the back room with your arrangement. “Here you go, y/n. I must say I think this is one of the best arrangements I’ve done.” She says with a smile, apparently satisfied with her handy work. While you’re paying for the flowers Clara turns to Jacob and gives him an accusatory look. “What did you do this time, Mr. Frye?” It seems he does this sort of thing often. “Now Clara don’t give me that look. It just seems that my dearest sister doesn’t know how to take a joke.” He says with wave of his hand. Was that who was chasing after him? If it was, you wondered what kind of joke Jacob played on his sister. Clara just rolled her eyes at him and gave you back your change. “You do this all the time, Jacob.” She said. He just scoffed, like he’s heard this story before. “Anyways,” you interrupt. “Thank you, Clara for the flowers, I gotta go home now. I have a few essays to write.” You grabbed your new arrangement as you started to leave. As you get closer to the door, Jacob comes running up to it to hold it open for you. You thank him and you thought that was going to be the end of that but, as you exit the building, so does Jacob. “Y/n, wait.” He says quickly. He looks a bit hesitant but then he asks “So I was wondering, you seem like a nice girl and you have a nice taste in flowers, um…” He wasn’t quite looking at you. More like he was looking past you. You just smiled and said “What is it Jacob?” “Would you like to go on a date with me?” he practically blurted. Oh! You’ve never been on a date before. You’ve been out with friends but never one on one with a guy. He looks like a nice a man. Clara seems to know him well too. What harm could come from saying yes? “Yeah. I would love to go out with you.” You said with a big smile on your face. He seemed so relieved to hear you say that. And after that everything just came together. You two just clicked. You knew that when Jacob told you about what his job was, that he and his sister were part of a group called Assassins, that he trusted you and loved you. He would never let any harm come to you. What you didn’t know was just how much you meant to him. But unbeknownst to you, Jacob was planning something very special while you and him were visiting your parents.  
When you arrived at your parents’ home, you were greeted by your mother, who was ecstatic to see you after such a long time and even more so when she finally was able to meet Jacob. Your mother told you to go ahead and put your bags away in the guest bedroom. When you were coming back out of the room, you could hear your mother asking Jacob a million things with him politely answering them. “Sweetie, you never told me how handsome Jacob was.” Your mother whispered to you. You just smiled and shook your head. “And he’s from England?! You are very lucky.” She added. Still shaking your head, you noticed your father coming down the hall. “Papa!” You ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged you back and gave you a kiss on the forehead. “My baby girl! I’ve missed you. How have you been? Oh, who’s that?” Your father asked you, looking right at Jacob. You turn to look and smiled, “That’s Jacob. My boyfriend, Papa.” “Hmmm…” was all you got back. This might be a long weekend, you think. You father has always been protective of you. Scaring all the boys away from you in high school. You didn’t understand why all the boys thought your father was scary looking. To you he’s a giant teddy bear. But it doesn’t matter now. Jacob was the only one for you anyhow. You grabbed your father’s hand and started walking towards your mother who was being entertained by a story Jacob was telling. When Jacob saw you and father approach, he smiled wide and extended his hand out for your father to take. “Papa, this is Jacob Frye.” You introduced Jacob and you father grabbed Jacob’s outstretched hand and shook it. “It’s nice to finally meet Jacob.” Your father said. “Nice to meet as well Mr. L/n.” Jacob greeted. Well, it doesn’t look like your father will chase Jacob away, for now anyways. It was getting to be closer to dinner time now and you decided to help your mother with making dinner. Lucky for you, she decided to make a pot roast that had been cooking all day. All you two had to do was make some biscuits and mashed potatoes. Back in the living room you just knew that your father was grilling Jacob about everything. Where he grew up. Does he have any family here in the states? How long we’ve known each other. And the worst question would be: What do you do for a living? You had left that part out when talking to your parents about Jacob. They didn’t need to know and you promised Jacob that you would never tell a soul about his occupation. And you were determined to keep that a secret even from your parents.   
When dinner was ready you walked out to the living to tell the men that it was dinner time. You didn’t expect them to be so friendly. You father was actually laughing at something Jacob had said. Maybe I was wrong, you think. “Dinner is ready.” You tell them. They both smile at and get up to come to the dining room. Dinner was quite enjoyable. Jacob was being such a gentleman. He made everyone laugh. He complimented yours and your mother cooking, and he had a short intellectual conversation with your father. “Dinner was amazing Mrs. L/n. Could I get the recipe from you later?” Jacob asked. “But, I didn’t think you could cook Jacob.” You laughed. He gave a mock hurt expression. “Ouch, love. I don’t think cooking pot roast would be that hard. You just put it in the pot and let it sit there all day.” That just made you laugh harder. “Don’t forget to turn it on.” “Hey! Rude.” He complained.

The next day was your father’s retirement party. You had to get the house ready for the party. All of your father’s friends and family friends would be here in a few hours. Your father had asked Jacob to hang out him today. You just thought that your father was going to grill Jacob some more. Jacob and your father were outside getting the grill ready for the party. “So Jacob, what are your plans for my daughter? You two have been together for about a year, right?” your father asked Jacob. “I’m glad you asked, sir. I was actually going to ask for your blessing. I want to marry her, sir.” Jacob said quietly. He didn’t want you to know what he was planning. He had planning this for months, and when he found out your father was having a retirement party he was adamant about you two going to it. Saying it would give him a chance to finally meet your parents. He’s had the ring with him for weeks. He hid everything so well thanks to his assassins training. Not only did he hide the ring but he hid his emotions as well. Not dropping a single hint. He wanted it to be a huge surprise. The hardest part though was taking the cooking classes. He didn’t mind them; it was just he didn’t have an affinity for it. But for you he would do anything, even have the kitchen catch fire while trying to cook you the best dinner he can make. Your father just shook his head in understanding. “Do have the ring with you, Jacob?” he asked. “It’s right here, sir.” Jacob said while digging in his pocket for the ring. Looking around to make sure no one else was watching, he brought out the little black box and handed it to your father. Your father opened it and let out a sharp whistle. It had a silver band with a tiny little diamonds surrounding a much larger gem. The gem was your birthstone. Jacob was determined to find the best engagement ring for you, no matter the cost. Not that money was an issue for Jacob, he made way more than you anyways. Your father handed the ring back to Jacob. “You obviously can provide for my little girl. You’ve definitely impressed my wife as well. She wouldn’t stop talking about how happy you’ve made our daughter, and her happiness is what is important. I can’t take that away from her, not that I could. She’d probably hate me forever if I even tried. You’re a good man, Jacob. You have my blessing.” He paused “But if I ever find out that you hurt her, I will find you and hurt you the way you hurt her. Is that understood, Jacob?” he asked, not looking away from the flame in the grill. Jacob shuddered at the thought of hurting you. That and the thought of your father coming after him. Even though Jacob was an assassin, it didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid of anything. The number one thing he was scared of was losing you. Second to that was your father and/or mother coming after him. “Of course, sir. I can’t even fathom hurting Y/n. I love her too much to even do such a thing.” Jacob said quickly. Her father made him nervous sometimes. “Good.” Your father said with a cheerfulness that made Jacob a bit uneasy.  
The day after the party, you and Jacob needed to head back home. You had class the next day and wanted to make sure all of your homework was done. Jacob also had a few work related things to work out with Evie. While you were saying good bye to your mother, you noticed that Jacob and your father got along pretty well this weekend. You smiled at the thought.  
This week had been tiring for you. You had so many exams to prepare for. Good thing you didn’t have class today. Today was Saturday you could sleep in for once, but a smell made you get out of bed. It smelled like someone was cooking French toast. I must be really tired if I don’t even remember making French toast. You thought. As you walked down the hallway in your pajamas you heard cursing and a something making a splat noise on the floor. When you came around the corner to the kitchen, you couldn’t help but to start giggling. There was Jacob, wearing a chef’s hat and your favorite apron, wiping up an egg from the floor. When he heard you giggling he looked up to you and started to try and clean up the mess faster, which he wasn’t doing a very good job of. Eventually he got it all cleaned up and stood in front of the counter trying his best to hide what he was doing. “Good morning, love! I, um… I was trying to make you breakfast today.” He said with a little blush coming to his cheeks from embarrassment. “I was hoping to do a breakfast in bed thing for you but,” he said waving a hand in your direction, “You’re already awake. Oh no! I didn’t wake you, did I? I’m sorry, love.” You walked over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “It’s alright, Jacob. In fact; I didn’t even know you were here. I just smelled the food and I was curious as to why I was smelling French toast at…” you pause looking over at the clock on the stove. “8:23 in the morning on a Saturday.” Jacob just smirked and look down at his feet then back up at you. “Well I made you some French toast for breakfast. And for lunch,” he continued, looking at your confused expression in amusement. “I’m going to make paninis. And for dinner, yes I’m going to make dinner too, love.” He said giving you a kiss on the cheek. He thought you were so adorable when you were confused. “For dinner, I’m going to make you spaghetti and meat balls.” The look on your face was priceless. You were so amazed that Jacob was going to be cooking for you all day. “Wait, Jacob. When did you learn how to cook?” you asked. All this time you’ve known him was never able to cook. The only real cooking he could do was toast and sometimes that didn’t even turn out right. He just smiled and said “I’ve been practicing in my free time. You know, watching YouTube tutorials and what not.” You laughed and shook your head at that. But then you started wondering. Why? “Why are you learning how to cook though?” you asked. He seemed hesitant about his answer for a moment before he replied. “I can’t learn to cook for my girl? Plus, it’s not just for you. What happens if your busy and can’t cook us dinner or you’re sick? A man’s gotta eat, you know.” You snorted at that and grabbed the French toast from the counter and walked over to the dining room table and started eating. “Mmm. Jacob this is really good! Where did you get this recipe?” you asked, with your mouth stuffed with food. “I don’t know love. Just saw it somewhere on the internet.” He laughed. With a breakfast like this, you couldn’t wait until lunch.   
After lunch (which was actually pretty good), you two decided to go to the mall and just window shop. Sometimes it was nice to just look around at everything. As the both of you were walking, Jacob stopped in front of a formal wear store. He was looking through the window into the store and started grinning a like a child at the sight of a candy store. “What if this evening for dinner we made it extra special?” he asked. “What do you mean, Jacob?” once again confused by this man. He always seems to be able to surprise you. “I mean, what if we got dressed up. You could wear a fancy dress and I can wear suit with a top hat!” he exclaimed. Ah, there was your answer, he just wanted to wear a top hat. “Well, since you’re so amazing, I guess you can wear your top hat tonight, Jacob.” You said with an amused smile. “And can wear your best dress tonight, love.” Jacob said with a kiss to your cheek. When you two got back home, Jacob was already in the kitchen getting dinner ready. You went to your room and decided to get ready for tonight. While you were showering, Jacob quickly ran down to the flower shop, where you two first met. Clara was waiting at the counter when Jacob came bursting in through the doors. “Hiding from Evie again, Jacob?” she asked without looking up from the bouquet she was working on. “Ha ha. Very funny, Clara. No, I’m not running from Evie again. I’m actually here to put in an order.” He said. Clara looked puzzled. He didn’t usually come by to buy flowers; it was usually because he was hiding from Evie. “Really? Well, what do you need?” she asked. “I need a bouquet of red tulips and irises. It’s for Y/n. I’m going to ask her to marry me tonight.” He whispered. Clara’s eyes went wide. She immediately stopped what she was doing and went to the back to start on the bouquet. When she returned, Jacob was wringing his hands together in nervousness. “Here you go, Jacob. You can pay me back later. Don’t want to keep her waiting.” She said with a big smile. He thanked her and grabbed the bouquet to return back to your house. Jacob let out a relived breath when he realized that you were still in the shower. Dinner was almost ready all he had to do was make the noodles and wait on the meatballs to finish in the oven. With his extra time, he decided to get the table ready. He put the bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table and arranged the utensils correctly. Then he got himself ready. He put on his nicest suit and top hat. Jacob had dinner ready right as your door opened. When you walked out to the kitchen you noticed the beautiful bouquet first. Then you noticed the handsome man standing with a chair pulled out ready for you to take your seat. Wow I forgot how good Jacob looks in a suit, you thought. “Wow. You look stunning, Y/n.” Jacob said with awe. You could feel the blush coming to your cheeks already. The look in his eyes made your heart swell with so much love. You could see the vast sea of admiration and love he had for you in those beautiful hazel eyes of his. You smiled and said “You look very handsome yourself, Jacob” He smirked then motioned for you to take a seat. He pushed your chair in the went to go get your food.  
The dinner was amazing. You almost couldn’t believe Jacob even made it. The last time he tried to cook something that wasn’t toast, caught on fire and ruined the pan. “So what did you think of my cooking skills now, love” Jacob asked with a hint of smugness. Rolling your eyes at him “It was amazing, Jacob. Is there dessert by any chance?” You ask. Jacob just stared at you as if he were admiring everything about you. Then he got up and came around to your side of the table and asked “Y/n, do you know what these flowers mean?” Before you could reply he continues, looking at you with an intense gaze. “The red tulip is a declaration of my love to you. The irises mean that you give me hope that there are many things in this world to live for and,” He pauses and puts his hand in his pocket, pulling out a tiny black box and getting down on one knee, never breaking eye contact with you. As he opens the box you gasp because you realize now why he wanted this day to be so special. “Jacob,” you say in a soft whisper. He then continues. “Y/n, I want you to be my Queen. Will you marry me?” You let out a sob. You hadn’t even realized you crying until then and all you could do was shake your head “Yes. Yes, Jacob, I’ll marry you!” was all you were able to get out before Jacob grabbed your left hand and slid the beautiful engagement ring on, then hugged you as close to him as possible. He never wanted to let you go.


End file.
